


A Walk Through The Fields [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [25]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Dwarf Tony Stark, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Tolkien Like Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony talk a walk together though the nearby flower fields.





	A Walk Through The Fields [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Fantasy AU” [S3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is a dwarf - I thought it made sense with him being a engineer. Steve is an elf - I figured with his acrobatics and enhanced nature that it could fit.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
